Missing scene from Fire
by purplehearts
Summary: What happenes to Mulder when he woke in the hotel room after freexing up while trying to save the boys.


"But it happened to me Scully!" Mulder stood there staring at her then put his face in his hands and cried. Scully stood up and slowly walked over to Mulder and put her arms around him. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "ssshhhhh Mulder it will be ok…" he held her so tight that she couldn't breath and held him back just as hard. " Mulder?" he pulled away and looked in her eyes and put his hands on her face. " Mulder?" He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. She was shocked and couldn't move or even react to what he was doing but then she kissed him back. He pulled away and then looked deep into her eyes and spoke "Scully are you ok?" all she could do was nod yes to him. " Mulder I who should ask you if you are ok." She said softly. " Scully I mean about…" she interrupted him by placing a finger on his lips. " Mulder its your life I have nothing to do with it cause this is how I'm comforting you. Mulder you need someone now and I'm here." She said pulling away slowly. Mulder on the other hand had something else in mind. " but you do have something to do with my life Scully." He pulled her close and whispered in her year " I love you." He leaned forward and started to kiss her soft lips. Before they knew it they were moving toward the bed. Her knees hit the side and he picked her up and set her right in the middle of it. He slowly crawled up the bed and began to kiss her lips again. She put her hands behind his head to pull him closer and his hands moved over her shoulders and down her arms. His hand went further down until they went under the hem of her skirt and she moaned in his mouth. Just them phoebe walked through the door to see Mulder and Scully on the bed. They both looked up at her and Scully tried to pull away but Mulder wouldn't let her. Phoebe was surprised and didn't know what to do or think. She ran out the door down that hall to her room which was only 2 rooms down from his. Scully tried again to get free but he held her down. " Mulder let me go… MULDER!" she said aggravated and hot up and left to go to her room, which was in the opposite as phoebes. Mulder quickly ran after her almost tripping over the pillow that was on the floor. "Scully! Scully wait!" he ran after her and grabbed her arm so hard she yelped at the pain. " no Mulder! I'm not going be used to get to her! IM NOT! No leave me alone and go be happy with her!" she turned and started to walk away but he still held her tight. " No Scully in not using you! Scully I would never do that to you! How could you think that?" he looked at her with wondering what she was thinking. " I don't know Mulder! Do I really know you that well? Well enough to know that you wouldn't use me to get to a girl to make her jealous? Mulder I don't know what to think anymore!" She started to cry hard and Mulder pulled her close but she just pushed him away and ran off to her room. " Scully I wouldn't use you cause I love you Scully! I always have!" She stopped for a second right in front of her door looked at him then shook her head and walked in. Mulder stood there not sure weather to go after her or to leave her some time to think about all that has happened. Meanwhile Phoebe was in her room about to leave when she heard Mulder tell Scully he loved her. 'What' she thought 'he loves her and not… not me?' she was mad now. 'What am I going to do about this? I need to do something' she thought of what she could do to him that would make him love her and not Scully. She though ' well maybe I can use this on her. A sleeping pill should do the trick at least until I can get her somewhere away from here.

Scully got dressed for bed and tried to pack most of her things tonight and she would go home in the morning. 'What am I going to do' she thought. ' I cant go on like this. Work with him after all this and what he did.' She sat in the char close to her and curled her knees up to her chest and started to cry. When she finally calmed down she went to bed or at least tried but her mind was on Mulder.

Phoebe was waiting for the right moment but couldn't think of how to give it to her. Maybe she could sneak in but then she would wake her and that wouldn't be good. After thinking about it she came up with an idea, she would tell her she found something in her room then maybe she could slip it to her in a drink be the bed.

Phoebe walked down the hall to Scully's room and knocked at the door. " who is it?" she waited not sure really what to say yet. " its Phoebe there is something in my room." She heard the door open and Scully walked out. " What is it?" she looked so tired and depressed. " I don't know its some kind of thing…. um… must be nothing I heard something in the room and…. Well never mind." She started to walk away but Scully followed. " Well you stay here let me go check it out and go from there." Scully grabbed her gun and walked into Phoebe's room cautious about her surroundings. Phoebe watched her walk in then walked in to Scully's room and just what she wanted a glass of water on the nightstand. She slowly walked over and put the pill in the water. The water fizzed and bubbled as it rapidly dissolved. Soon Scully came in, " I don't see anything in your room. Why don't you try and sleep if you still hear what ever it was then call me room and… yeah…" Phoebe thanked her and went back to her room. Scully put her gun back in the holster and set it in her suitcase. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and started drinking her water then set it down and went to bed. About an hour later Phoebe checked on her and she was out. She got her out of the room and headed down stairs to the basement where no one would know she would be.

Mulder lie in bed staring at the ceiling until his cell phone ringing startled him. "Mulder." He waited then herd Phoebe on the other line. " you want to see her ever again Mulder then meet us down in the basement and don't bring anyone." She hung up and he ran tripping again over the pillow to Scully's room, which was wide open and no sign of her. He ran as fast as he could down the stairs almost falling down them. When he reached the basement he drew his gun and looked around for Scully. " well look who desisted to join us." He walked around the corner to see Scully tied up and knocked out. Phoebe had a gun pointed at her head as he drew closer. " Phoebe what are you doing?" she smiled and just looked at him shaking her head. " You don't get it? I love you Mulder! But you love her! You are suppose to love me!" she looked back at Scully then to Mulder now pointing the gun at him. " Phoebe you don't want to do this. Please let her go don't hurt her." She lowered the gun the turned to face Scully and pulled the trigger and the bullet hit her in the arm. Mulder then pulled the trigger on Phoebe and she fell to the ground. He ran to check on Scully and she was worse than he thought and ran to get an ambulance.

The ambulance came and took Scully first cause she was worse than Phoebe. Mulder went with them to the hospital and stayed as close to Scully he could but when he couldn't go further he called her mother. "Hello?" there was a pause then he spoke. " Mrs. Scully Dana has been shot." There was another pause then crying. " Fox is this you? Is she ok?" she couldn't speak she was crying so hard. " They are working on her know I don't know you can come down and wait but she is in surgery right now and it will be a while. I can call when she gets out." She thanked him and hung up the phone.

Margaret paced the floor for what seemed an eternity then desisted she would go and wait to here the news right away. She called Mulder to find out where they were and left in a matter of minuets. When she got there he was waiting to take her to the waiting room. "Fox what happened?" he wouldn't answer he just got up and walked over to the lobby window. Soon the doctor came out, " she is very lucky, she is in the ICU and will stay there until she has come out of her coma." Margaret wanted to go see her but couldn't till they had he settled in. Mulder turned around and began to leave. " Fox don't you want to see her?" he stopped. " I will when she is better or wants to see me if she ever does…" he left her standing there with that.

Mulder got back to his apartment and sat on his couch in the dark. ' What have I done?' he thought to himself. He couldn't bear losing her he wouldn't live without her. He began to cry all alone there in his living room with the only light coming from the street light outside his window. He got up and walked over to his desk and pulled out tape and taped and X to his window and shined the light on it. Mulder walked through his mess of clothes to get to his kitchen for a drink. He then sat there for hours thinking about what happened.

Mulder the next day headed to the hospital to see Scully and how she was doing. He walked in her room and started to talk to her. "Scully I'm sorry for all this. I never imagined it would happen. And for that I'm to blame. I'm the one who loves you and always will and I can't watch you die cause of that." He got up and turned to see Margaret watching and listening to everything he said. " Fox thank you." He looked at her confused." For what?" she smiled and he knew where Scully got her smile from. " For loving her, being here for her. She would love that." He smiled and left to go back to his apartment.

Margaret went to Scully's apartment to look for something that she might like since the doctor said she would be there a while. She came across a note in the desk that was for Mulder dated a week ago and it read:

Mulder,

Well I wrote this in hopes that if something happens to me and I haven't told you, you would know. Mulder I love you and I always have. Know that whatever happens you will always be with me and I with you. Mulder I would never leave you when you need me even know if I am dieing know that nothing will keep me from you. My life seems like nothing without you in it, it would be nothing. Mulder if I die promise me you will never take your life too. That you will find someone special and have kids and grow old together. Mulder… I cant bare to lose you cause of what happens to me to think that I was dieing and that the minuet you head I did you would to. I don't want to wake up and find out that you thought it was your entire fault and die anyway! Mulder stay with me and never leave my side so that I know you are ok. I love you more than anyone in my life!

With all my love,

Dana Katharine Scully

Margaret took the note to Mulder's apartment. She knocked on the door and it opened a little. She walked in to see Mulder sitting on his couch with a gun in one hand and a picture of Dana in the other. " Fox? What are you doing?" he slowly looked up at her. " I cant sit here while she is dieing cause it was my fault! She is dieing cause of ME!" He started to cry harder than he has ever cried. " I love her and she is dieing cause she doesn't love me back and the one who does love me tried to kill her…" Margaret walked over to him and sat there. " Fox she does love you!" he looked up." How would you know?" she handed him the note and he read it and tears came down even harder. He got up and ran to see Scully and do as she asked him to. Mulder held her hand never letting it go. He was thinking about the life they could have together. The kids they would have, the house, and the animals. Then he felt her move under his touch. "Scully! Its me Mulder." She smiled but she wasn't all that happy to see him. " Mulder what are you doing here…what…what happened?" she tried to get up but he wouldn't let her. " Phoebe shot you but your ok now I'm here." She just turned not facing him for talking to him. " Scully?" she began to cry. " Mulder go away! Go to her! You belong to her!" she started to cry hard then he moved her hair away from a spot on her face. " No Scully! I belong to you and always will! I know you love me! Your mom showed me the note." She turned and hugged him close.

Scully got better and got to go home a few weeks later. Mulder stayed with her until she was to be back at work. " Mulder you don't have to stay here." But he protested. " Scully I would rather be here with you then anywhere right now and forever. " Scully I love you and that will never change. I want to ask you something!" he got down on one knee and she was so surprised that she almost passed out. " Will you make me the happiest man on earth Scully?" she stood there trying to say something but nothing would come out. All she could do was nod her head yes.


End file.
